Little Wonders
by xThisGirlIsOnFirex
Summary: Santana Lopez is sixteen, but with two year old twins.
1. Chapter 1

"Sweetie, please stop screaming," Santana soothed her two year old son as she wrapped her arms round his waist, trying to get him to stop kicking and punching. He often got violent when he was upset but it was something that Santana had learned to deal with. Getting pregnant at fourteen had been a total mistake and a complete disaster but after lots of thinking, she'd decided to go ahead with the pregnancy. Now, she was sixteen and a proud mother of two year old twins Noah and Rosie. "Sweetheart, it's okay," Santana rubbed small circles up and down Noah's back to calm him, "It's okay, it's okay."

"Do you need any help darling?" Aletta Lopez asked, walking into the room. Santana shook her head but thanked her for the offer anyway. "You look nice today," she smiled. Santana had extensions in her hair making it go down to her hips, she'd curled it and had a pair of her hoop earrings in whilst wearing a long sleeved, blue flowery shirt and a pair of designer flared jeans with heels. "I bet you miss cheerleading though, huh?"

"Not as much as I thought I would," Santana smiled and got back to her son, "Come on handsome, stop screaming for mommy." Noah just kicked her and screamed louder than ever. There was a knock at the door but Aletta offered to go and get it whilst Santana sorted Noah out.

"Santana! It's Brittany!" Aletta called as Brittany walked into the living room.

"Hey little man," Brittany greeted Noah and walked over, "Why are we kicking mommy today?" Brittany smiled and began making tiger noises at him causing him to stop screaming and giggle.

"Thank you," Santana thanked her and stood up straight, picking Noah up now that he'd calmed down. "I think Rosie is in her room playing, can you go and start getting her ready for day-care please?" Brittany nodded and headed upstairs to the nursery. Santana sat down on the couch with Noah on her lap and began slipping his shoes on and tying his laces for him. "Alright baby, shall we get your coat on because it's quite cold outside?" She cooed and started putting his red zip up coat on him. "Good boy, such a good boy aren't you?"

"Mommy, made you pretty!" Rosie said as she walked in with a picture she'd drawn of Santana.

"Oh princess, that is beautiful," Santana kissed her and stood up with Noah in her arms, "That is lovely, I will hang that up in the kitchen and Brittany will help put your shoes on okay?" She took the picture from Rosie and carried Noah into the kitchen, sticking it up on the refrigerator. Brittany had Rosie in the hallway and was putting her shoes on for her. Santana picked up Noah's favourite teddy bear and her school bag before taking him out to the car and strapping him in the car seat. Brittany followed with Rosie. "God, I hate dropping them off at day-care especially the mood Noah's been in this morning." Santana got Rosie into her car seat and went round to the driver's side of the car.

"They'll be fine," Brittany reassured her as she climbed in. Santana rolled her eyes, unsure of that and drove off to day-care.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a bit," Santana said as she unstrapped the twins. Rosie loved day-care and she jumped out of the car and raced up to the door whilst Santana carried Noah. "Hey," she greeted the teacher, Janet as they walked inside, "He's been acting up this morning I'm afraid," she informed her and handed him over.

"He'll be fine," Janet smiled and took hold of Rosie's hand.

"Alright kids, be good," Santana said as she kissed them both, "Be nice to your little brother," she said to Rosie who nodded. Even though they were twins, Noah was ten minutes younger than Rosie. Santana had to admit that she was a wonderful sister to him though. She thanked Janet and left to get back to her car.

"They okay?" Brittany asked as she started up the engine.

"For now," Santana whispered as they left the day-care centre for school.

"You look beautiful today," Brittany smiled.

"You too," Santana whispered back to her, "I'm dreading school today, we've all got that stupid English presentation."

"Yeah, who are you working with again?" Brittany asked her.

"Kurt, it's alright I guess but I'd rather us choose our own partners so I could be with you," she laughed, "who are you with?"

"Rachel," Brittany said.

As soon as they arrived at school, Santana had to go and find Kurt to talk about their presentation. They all had to talk about the book they'd been reading and what their own thoughts were. They'd had to analyse it in great detail and everything. Kurt was in the choir room practicing some solo for glee.

"Hey Santana, I'm sort of busy right now," he said as he stopped singing.

"English is first period," Santana said placing her stuff down on a chair, "So we literally have fifteen minutes to prepare what we're going to say."

"We know what we're going to say," Kurt shrugged his shoulders at her.

"We should at least practice Kurt," Santana pointed out to him.

"Santana, just stop worrying," Kurt told her, "It'll be fine, alright?" Santana faintly nodded before walking out of the choir room. One of the jocks soon pushed past her, chuckling.

"Hey lezpez," he sneered, "How are your little bastards doing?" He cackled before walking away to class. Santana tried not to cry in front of everyone. She thought that she'd be used to it by now.

"Are you alright?" Brittany asked as she walked over, witnessing the whole thing. Santana faintly nodded. "Come on, let's go and sit in the library before class?" Brittany placed an arm round her and the two of them walked off down the corridor.

**Hope you like it so far. Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Noah sat on the fluffy, red rug pushing a toy car backwards and forth. Alice Watkins was sat opposite him with a stuffed teddy bear to try and help him concentrate. Santana smiled as she watched her son play with the toys. He'd always liked cars so they were quite a good distraction for him.

"So, have you been a good boy for mommy Noah?" Alice asked as Noah babbled away to himself. "Yes?" She asked and nodded her head at him. Noah just nodded back, even though he didn't really understand what she was saying. "Can Alice have a go with the cars?" Alice spoke slowly in third person and went to take one of the cars but Noah screamed his head off. "We need to share don't we?" She said. "Alice's turn first," she pushed the car along the floor whilst Noah watched. "Now Noah's turn," she said. Noah giggled to himself and picked up the car, doing the same as Alice. "Good boy, Alice and mommy are going to have a chat now okay?" She said and stood up to walk over to Santana.

"He likes you," Santana smiled thankfully at Alice, "You're one of the few people he does like."

"How's he been at home?" Alice asked.

"Better," she nodded, "It's been pretty tough, he still kicks and hits me sometimes."

"It must be hard on you Santana, you're still young and at school and you have Noah's sister to take care of as well don't you?"

"Yeah," Santana sighed, "Rosie, she sort of understands that Noah needs me more though and she is a really good sister to him. Social Services are still coming round though to check, I'm just scared that they could get taken off me one day."

"They won't," Alice reassured her and shook her head, "You're a wonderful mother to these kids. I probably won't see you until after Christmas now then, will I?" She asked with a smile and Santana shook her head. "Have a good Christmas, take care of yourself."

"Thanks," Santana walked over and knelt beside Noah, "Noah, home time." Noah just kept playing with the car. "Home time now," Santana spoke again and picked Noah up in her arms. He held tight of the car as he got lifted up. "Say bye bye to Alice, say bye bye." She waved causing Noah to copy her. "Good bye, see you after Christmas Alice."

"You too kid, be a good boy Noah," Alice smiled as Santana left the centre with her son.

Rosie was at home with Santana's mom, playing with her dolls house in the living room. Santana walked in and carried Noah up to the nursery knowing that he often had a nap after his sessions with Alice.

"You were a good boy today, eh kiddo?" She asked and tucked him into his bed with his teddy bear. "Shall we read you a story? Mr Men!" She said with excitement and got Noah's favourite Mr Men book off of the shelf. It didn't actually take as long as Santana thought it would for Noah to fall asleep. She placed the book back and gave him a kiss before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

"Mommy!" Rosie squealed and raced over.

"Hello princess," she cooed, lifting the little girl up, "Wow, look at your little tutu. Is this new?"

"Grandma," Rosie said, fiddling with Santana's necklace.

"Grandma got it for you, did she?" Santana asked taking Rosie through to the kitchen. Aletta was in the middle of cooking dinner. "What's with Rosie's new dress?"

"I saw it whilst shopping today," Aletta smiled, "She loves it, bless her. Noah has a teddy bear outfit but I'll give it to him later, yeah?"

"Best to," Santana nodded as she bounced Rosie up and down in his arms, "He's fast asleep at the moment. Have you been a good girl then Rosie? Have you been a good girl for Grandma?" Rosie giggled and nodded as Santana shifted her to another position in her arms and rubbed at her back with one hand.

"Are you alright?" Aletta asked as Santana placed Rosie down on the floor. Santana faintly nodded and rubbed at her back again. "How long has that pain been going on for Santana?"

"A while," she confessed, "It usually keeps me from sleeping as well. I'm going to give Rosie her bath," she smiled at her mom and took hold of Rosie's hand, taking her upstairs to the bathroom. Aletta couldn't help but feel sorry for her daughter. The pregnancy was kind of her fault but she was doing so well at being a mom to the twins, she needed something to make her feel a bit better. She reached for the phone and dialled Linda Pierce's number. Brittany was the one who answered.

"Brittany, just the person I wanted to speak to," she said, "It's Aletta here, Santana's mom. How are you?"

"Oh hi Mrs Lopez," Brittany greeted her from the other end of the phone, "I'm fine thanks, how's Santana?"

"She's doing okay, do you know what you're getting her for Christmas yet at all?"

"I've had no ideas," Brittany said, "Why?"

"She seems a little tired at the moment and I thought that maybe she deserves a spa day. My husband got me one a couple of months after I'd given birth to Santana, it really helped me."

"That sounds great," Brittany said, "I don't think Quinn has any ideas either, we could like all chip in to get her something like that. That's a great idea."

"I thought you'd like it," Aletta laughed as she heard the sound of Rosie giggling from upstairs. "Sorry that's Rosie, she's just taking her bath."

"Bless her, I have to go now but I'll talk to Quinn about the spa day," Brittany said, "Great idea, tell Santana I'll see her tomorrow."

"Alright Brittany, I will," Aletta smiled to herself as she hung up the phone. Proud of her idea, she got back to cooking the dinner.

**Wow 9 reviews on the first chapter! I'm glad that people like the story so far, I love writing Rosie and Noah. I think they're pretty cute. In case people didn't know, Beautiful Accident is finished now. I was never going to make it a long story anyway. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

"I think a spa day is an excellent idea," Quinn said the next day as they all sat in the choir room. Quinn's cell soon vibrated and taking it out of her pocket, she saw a new message from Santana. "It's San, where's Finn?"

"Tina and Mercedes are helping him get into costume," Brittany said.

"Good, she's on her way with the kids," Quinn told her. The door soon swung open and Rosie raced in, screaming for her Aunty Quinn. "Hey kiddo," Quinn smiled and bent down to hug her. "Where's mommy?" Santana soon came in with a screaming Noah in her arms. "Should have known," Quinn laughed, "You okay San?"

"Yeah," she groaned and sat down on a chair with Noah kicking and screaming on her lap. "Come on baby, ssshh," she soothed, "ssshh."

"I know something that might cheer the little guy up," Puck smiled.

"Nothing will cheer him up, the mood he's in," Santana muttered under her breath and started bouncing Noah up and down on her lap. The door soon opened and Finn now dressed as Santa walked in.

"Santa!" Rosie yelled and rushed over to him. Tina and Mercedes giggled as they took their seats. "Mommy, Santa!" Santana knew that it was Finn straight away and mouthed a small thank you to him.

"Hey sweetie," Finn sat down on a chair and lifted Rosie onto his lap, "You're Rosie, aren't you?" She nodded, her curls bouncing up and down on her head, "Have you been a good girl this year?" Rosie looked puzzled at that and glanced over at Santana who was talking to Noah. The Latina laughed and nodded at her daughter. "I'm sure you have," Finn said with a smile, "What would you like for Christmas?"

"Um...A...A special dolly to go in my dolly house," Rosie said quietly, "With...With dwesses."

"A new dolly with dresses?" Finn asked and Rosie nodded, "To go in your house, I'm sure we can sort that out but how about a small present to keep you going until Christmas?" He took out a small wrapped parcel from his pocket and handed it to Rosie.

"Thank you," Rosie smiled as she clutched the parcel in her hands.

"Who's next then?" Finn asked as Rosie climbed off of his lap and went back over to Quinn.

"Come here handsome," Santana lifted Noah up and walked over to Finn, balancing him on one knee, "This is Santa, this is. Are you going to say hello?"

"And you're Noah, are you?" Finn asked the little boy who just stared at him with wide eyes. The shock of seeing Santa has calmed him down at least, Santana thought. "And what would you like for Christmas?" Brittany came over and handed Santana a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Thanks," Santana said and held it in front of Noah, handing him the pen, "Are you going to draw Santa what you want for Christmas?" She asked. "Draw it for Santa, there's a good boy." Noah cautiously took the pen and drew a very red, wobbly looking car. "Wow, that's a car isn't it?"

"You'd like a car, would you?" Finn asked.

"Toy car, might I add," Santana said with a smile, "But I think he's been a good boy to deserve a car, haven't you sweetie?" She kissed Noah's cheek, making him giggle.

"Well how about we give you something to keep you going?" Finn asked handing Noah a present. "It might not be a car though, I'm afraid. That will have to wait until Christmas Day."

"What do you say Noah?" Santana asked as Noah held the present. "What do you say to Santa?"

"Don't worry about it," Finn laughed.

"What about mommy?" Rosie asked, walking back over, "Mommy needs present!"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Santana said, laughing.

"Please Santa," Rosie begged, "Mommy need present too."

"Do you think your mommy's been good this year?" Finn asked and Rosie nodded, playing with the frills of her tutu. "What would mommy like for Christmas then?" He teased, aiming the question at Santana.

"I don't want anything," she shook her head, "I just want my kids to be happy, that's all I need." Hearing that made Quinn and Brittany feel kind of sad, knowing that Santana didn't actually want anything for Christmas. They really thought that she deserved the spa day even more now.

"Well Santa has to go now I'm afraid children," Finn said standing up, "But remember to go to sleep on Christmas Eve and be really good for mommy and you may wake up to lots of presents on Christmas Day."

"Yay," Rosie smiled and hugged Finn, "I love you Santa." Finn smiled and laughed as he waved to everyone, wished them a Merry Christmas and left the choir room. "Mommy, present!"

"Shall we have a look at what it is then?" Santana asked, still with Noah on her knee. Rosie nodded and sat down to open her present. It was a princess colouring book with some crayons.

"Mommy, look!"

"Aw, that's lovely sweetheart," Santana said, "You lucky girl. What have you got Noah?" Noah just screamed and held the present up to Santana. "Shall I open it for you?" Santana opened the present slowly as Noah watched her carefully. She soon pulled out a dog hand puppet. "Aw look at this Noah," she said and slipped it on her hand, making it bark at him. Noah laughed. "You like that, don't you?" She took it off of her hand and passed it back to her son. "Thanks for that guys, it was a nice surprise."

"We wanted to do something nice for the kids coming up to Christmas," Rachel said.

"Thanks, it meant a lot."

"Hey," Quinn nudged Brittany's arms and whispered, "We'll get that spa day sorted for her then."

**Brittany and Santana aren't dating yet but they might do later on in the story. Brittany loves Santana and wants to be with her but she hasn't told her that yet. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Rosie, stay close to mommy," Santana told her daughter as she pushed Noah in the pushchair. Rosie was running about though with excitement. She loved going out with Santana and she'd even been begging to help push Noah's pushchair. "Now remember kids, we are here to buy Aunty Britt-Britt a nice Christmas present aren't we?"

"AHH!" Noah screamed loudly and threw his arms up in the air for attention.

"Hello gorgeous boy," Santana cooed and gave him a pat on the head so he knew that she had heard him. He giggled and kicked his bare feet about. "You're excited for Christmas, aren't you?" She asked but knew that he didn't really understand what Christmas was just yet.

"I am!" Rosie yelled. Santana always thought that Rosie had been very talkative for her age, maybe she did the talking for her brother as well. "See Santa?"

"Oh not on Christmas sweetheart," Santana said, "Santa comes when you're all fast asleep in bed, he doesn't come if you're not asleep."

"Oh," Rosie said. "Bwittany um...want...want tutu like me."

"Does she now?" Santana laughed, "I don't think Brittany would really wear one of those sweetie, I was thinking about a nice pretty necklace or something. What do you say?"

"She would!" Rosie said and stomped her foot, "She said so."

"I still think maybe a lovely necklace might be better," Santana said and kissed her on the head. "Now come on, let's get shopping."

* * *

"Who's that from princess?" Santana asked as Rosie chucked a sheet of wrapping paper at her mom. "Careful Rosie," she laughed. Rosie was sat by the Christmas tree holding a cardboard box with a princess doll inside. It came with thousands of different dresses.

"Santa," Rosie squealed and held up the doll. Noah was sitting on the floor playing with the only present that he'd actually opened, a car. "He knew mommy, looky!"

"That's good of him, isn't it?" Santana asked, "He knew just what you wanted, clever Santa. Noah, do you want to open some more presents?"

"Vroom!" Noah just played with his car, sucking on his pacifier. Aletta soon came through to the room and smiled when she saw the twins surrounded by wrapping paper. Noah giggled as his car crashed into the fireplace.

"Quinn and Brittany are coming over later," she told her daughter. Santana nodded as she watched her kids play, thinking that she should have actually given Noah the parcel that held the car in last. "Are you okay?" She asked Santana.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I'm fine, thanks." There was a knock on the door then. It was almost eleven o'clock and Santana was still in her pyjamas so she hoped that it wouldn't be Quinn and Brittany already. It was.

"Hey, are we too early?" Quinn asked, wrapping her arms round Santana's neck.

"No, I'm just late getting dressed," Santana said, starting to feel a little embarrassed. "Thanks for coming, the twins are playing with their new toys in the living room." They thanked her and headed into the living room. Rosie saw them and ran straight up to hug them.

"Hello kiddo, did you get lots of new toys?" Quinn asked and Rosie nodded, her hair flying over her face. "That's good."

"Hi Noah," Brittany smiled and went to kneel beside the small boy, "Remember me?" Noah just sat and held his car whilst looking at the floor. "That's a very smart car, I like cars I do."

"I'm just going to get dressed," Santana mouthed at Quinn and headed upstairs.

"Can Brittany have a look?" Brittany asked and held her hand out. Noah slammed the car into her hand, "Wow, it's red as well isn't it? Reds my favourite colour," she pushed the car along the floor. Noah giggled and crawled over to retrieve it, bringing it back and giving it straight to Brittany. "Do you like that game?" Brittany laughed and pushed the car along the floor again. Noah repeated this process, thinking that Brittany's new game was brilliant.

"Noah don't say nothing," Rosie said as she knelt on the floor beside Brittany, "Mommy says I..I need to be good cuz he's different."

"I bet you are good to him, aren't you?" Brittany said, continuing to play with Noah.

"He has this thing, can't member what it's called," Rosie said, "Autisomething."

"Autism sweetie," Brittany corrected her.

"Yeah! Mommy helps him share and shows me, look," Rosie held her hand out to Noah, "Rosie's turn Noah," Noah handed the car to his sister. She had a little play and handed it back, "Noah's turn."

"Wow, you're very good with him aren't you princess?" Brittany asked and Rosie nodded proudly.

"I need to be good big sis," she said with a smile as Brittany tapped her on the nose, making her giggle, "That tickles." Santana soon came back downstairs, in the middle of brushing her hair.

"Rosie's helping her brother," Brittany informed her.

"Yeah she's so good with him," Santana said proudly as she sat down on the couch. "Aren't you baby girl?" Santana then picked up two presents, handing them both to Quinn and Brittany.

"What's this?" Brittany asked and stood up. Noah screamed and raced to grab hold of her leg, "Sorry sweetie but I need to talk with your mommy, you play with Rosie yeah?"

"Noah's turn," Rosie said and handed him the car. He took it and pushed it along the floor.

"Open yours first Quinn," Santana said. Quinn nodded and opened it up, finding a photo frame with every single photo of them all together inside. "Do you like it? It took me hours, Noah kept wanting to help."

"I love it," Quinn smiled and hugged her, "Thank you." Brittany opened hers next. She found a small green box and inside was a lovely gold heart locket from Tiffany's.

"Open it," Santana smiled. Brittany opened it up and saw a picture of them after they'd first met.

"You still have this picture?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded, "Oh San, it's beautiful. Thank you so much," Brittany said and hugged her tightly. She couldn't help but smell Santana's hair as she did so but the Latina didn't seem to notice. "We have something for you too."

"Guys, I said I didn't want anything," Santana said.

"We wanted to get you something," Quinn told her, "And your mom also chipped in as well," she handed her a small envelope. Inside was a spa day leaflet. "You could use a relaxing time without the kids, go with Brittany or on your own. It's up to you."

"Thank you," Santana whispered as she opened up the leaflet to read about it. One hundred dollars fell out. "Whoa, hey, what the hell is this?"

"Like Quinn said," Brittany smiled, "We all chipped in, go and get something nice for you and not the twins. You're always buying stuff for the kids so you deserve something for yourself."

"One hundred dollars though Brittany? I don't need that."

"Don't be silly, you could have a good spend with that."

"Thank you," Santana mouthed close to tears and hugged her two best friends. Best Christmas ever.


	5. Chapter 5

"Noah, no!" Santana screamed as she caught sight of Noah sitting on the floor of the living room, drawing on the walls with his red crayon. "Noah, that is a no no!" Santana spoke sternly and rushed over, taking the crayon from him, "Naughty boy, you don't do that." Noah screamed and pushed Santana, tears streaming down his face. "Sweetie, you are making mommy extremely angry," Santana scolded.

"URGH!" Noah screamed again and shoved her harder, punching her as well. Santana tried not to burst into tears at the pain as he threw a fist at her face.

"NOAH!" Santana screamed and held her hands to her face. Noah began crying as he suddenly realised that he'd hurt his mom. He crawled over and gave her leg a gentle stroke to show that he was sorry. "Good boy," Santana whispered, "You do not hit people like that Noah. You can draw on paper but drawing on walls is a big no no." She was glad that Noah was sorry and had realised what he'd done but her face still hurt.

* * *

"Hey Santana, whoa!" Mercedes stepped back as she noticed the huge, black shiner on Santana's face, "What the hell happened to you girl?" She asked as Kurt arrived at her side. "Look at Santana's face."

"I know," Santana snapped and raised her hands, "I have a stupid black eye, it's no big deal."

"What happened?" Kurt asked the same question as Mercedes, "it looks painful."

"It is and don't worry, Noah just sort of kicked out at me. He's fine though, don't worry about him."

"We're more worried about you," Kurt said, "He punched you that hard, did he?" Santana faintly nodded and allowed Kurt to gently hug her.

"Thank you," Santana whispered, "He doesn't do it as much now, he's gotten better and he is seeing this lady who helps him so hopefully it'll all be okay. I'm just worried about when he starts school, I want him to go to the same one as Rosie."

"Sweetie, he'll need to go to a special school if he's that bad," Kurt said.

"Yeah," Santana sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Brittany soon came over and Santana smiled at her, just as Karofsky walked by.

"Wow, your little bastards really love you don't they?" he scoffed before walking off with his hands in his pockets. Santana pushed past everyone and stormed off to the choir room.

"I'll go," Brittany offered and followed her. Santana was sat at the piano playing random notes when Brittany walked in. "Are you okay?"

"Apart from getting the crap beaten out of me by my own son and then getting called a whore and laughed at by Karofsky, I'm fine," Santana spat.

"What happened?" Brittany asked and sat on the stool beside Santana.

"Noah kicked off again," Santana sighed, "I caught him drawing on the walls so told him off. He screamed, kicked me and then punched me in the face."

"Oh sweetie," Brittany said sympathetically.

"It's fine," Santana shrugged her shoulders. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, he can't help the way he acts. Is he seeing anyone about his behaviour?"

"Yeah, it's not just the violence though," Santana said, "He's still in diapers so when he has accidents, he just cries and rubs it all over the wall." Brittany pulled a disgusted face at that. "I'm trying to potty train him but he is absolute terrified of going to the toilet, he just refuses. He still can't walk or talk so I have to carry him everywhere or put him in the pushchair."

"Have you had that spa day yet?" Brittany asked.

"No, I've honestly not found the time what with new years and the twins."

"How about we go this Saturday, just you and me? We could maybe shop afterwards and you can spend some of your one hundred dollars?"

"I would like that very much," Santana smiled, "Kind of like a date then really?"

"Maybe," Brittany said, blushing a bright shade of red, "I still love you, you know?"

"Brittany, don't," Santana hissed, "Dont you remember how I even had the twins?" Brittany nodded faintly. "Exactly, you said you loved me and I freaked. We argued and I ran and to make myself feel better I had sex with some random guy which is what I did. I don't want anything to happen like that again Brittany, I know that you forgive me for it and you want to help with the twins but I can never forget how stupid I was and sometimes I wish I could just go back and change the past but I can't! I want to but I just can't!"

"I love you though," Brittany said.

"I know," Santana nodded, "But sometimes you need to move on. Maybe we should just leave this Saturday, we'll sort it out another time," Santana sniffed and picked up her bag before leaving the choir room in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

"Noah, you need to learn to share with your sister," Santana spoke sternly as she sat on the floor of the living room with Rosie in her lap. She was hugging one of her dolls and sucking on her thumb whilst Noah sat opposite, bare feet and in a t-shirt and diaper. He was scowling and clutching two of his toy cars in his hands. "Rosie only wanted to see them."

"Santana, Brittany's here," Aletta said as she walked into the living room.

"What's she doing here?" Santana groaned when Brittany suddenly walked in. "Brittany," Santana whispered and kissed Rosie on the head, "I wasn't expecting you."

"Get your shoes on," Brittany smiled, "You don't want to be late, do you?"

"Late for what?" Santana asked with a confused look on her face.

"Your spa day and then a trip to the mall," Brittany told her, "It's Saturday, isn't it?"

"I said I wasn't going," Santana reminded her, "I can't, I have the kids to look after."

"No," Brittany shook her head, "Your mom will be taking care of them today, she's already offered to." Santana looked up at her mom who'd just entered the room. "I want you to enjoy your Saturday with massages and manicures and then a bit of shopping. Come on, go and get ready." Santana couldn't help but smile and thank her. She sat Rosie down on the couch and headed over to Noah, leaning down and stroking at his hair.

"Noah, baby," she whispered gently to him, "Mommy is popping out for a bit today she is so you are going to be a really good boy and stay at home with Rosie and Grandma." Brittany watched as she talked soothingly to her son. "If you are a good boy then mommy might even buy you a little treat." She kissed his cheek and walked over to Brittany, "back in a bit," she placed a hand on the blondes arm and went upstairs to get ready. Brittany watched Noah play and went to sit down next to her.

"Hey Noah, remember me?" Brittany asked calmly, "I'm Brittany, can you say that? Brittany."

"Brittreee," Noah gurgled to himself as he played with his car.

"Close enough," Brittany giggled. Rosie climbed off of the couch and came to snuggle up beside Brittany, "Hello princess, how are you?" Brittany asked. Rosie giggled. "You're a good girl, you are." Brittany stayed and looked after the twins until Santana came back, ready to go. "You look great," Brittany smiled at her and walked over.

"Do you think that they'll be okay?" Santana asked.

"They'll be fine," Brittany reassured her, "Now come on, let us girls go and have fun."

* * *

"I never thought that I'd be able to relax without Noah or Rosie," Santana said as she and Brittany strolled through the mall after their spa day, "I feel like so relaxed, it's unbelievable."

"I told you that you'd love it," Brittany smiled. "I've had a great time, so what are you going to spend your one hundred dollars on?"

"I don't know," Santana shrugged, "Rosie needs some new sneakers and I told Noah I'd get him something."

"No, no, no," Brittany shook her head and held Santana's hand, "You're spending that money on yourself, you get enough for the kids."

"I don't need anything," Santana said.

"What about this jacket?" Brittany dragged her over to a store window, knowing that she was going to need some help with this. "I could totally see you in that, it's so nice."

"Yeah, but have you seen the price?" Santana asked. "Why don't we get some lunch first, and I can think about it?"

"San, you're not making this easy," Brittany laughed, "You need to spend money on yourself for once, you always put Noah and Rosie first. Just don't worry about what you need, what do you want?"

"I'd probably like some new jewellery," Santana whispered.

"Alright," Brittany nodded, "We're getting somewhere, what sort? A necklace or what?"

"Necklace," Santana said. "I prefer silver."

"So, the mission is to find a silver necklace," Brittany said, "And don't worry about what the price is either, if it is more than one hundred dollars then I'll put some in towards it, if it's something you really like."

"You don't have to," Santana told her, "You spoil me."

"Yeah well you spoil those kids, you don't spend enough on yourself in my opinion. You're always putting them first."

"They're my children Brittany," Santana said, "I want them to be happy and have a nice childhood."

"Look, I...I really want to tell you something," Brittany sighed as they found a table outside a little cafe and sat down, "I...I don't really know how to say it but I'm just going to come right out with it okay?"

"Can I get you some drinks?" The waitress asked as she came over with a notepad and pen.

"Oh, just a water please," Santana smiled, "With ice."

"Yeah I'll have the same," Brittany said. The waitress nodded and walked off to get their orders, "Okay San, I...I still love you." Santana's eyes widened, "I have tried so hard to get rid of these feelings but I can't, I love you and I want to be with you."

"Brittany," Santana shook her head at her friend.

"Please San, can't we just give it a go?" She shrugged with tears in her eyes, "Please and if it doesn't work out then we don't have to go ahead with it."

"But will you still have these feelings if it doesn't work out?" Santana asked and Brittany shrugged, "You will Brittany and I don't want to be the one to hurt you, not again anyway."

"I want to be with you San," Brittany sniffled, "I don't care what happens, I...I want you to be my girlfriend. Please."

"I don't know what to say," Santana shrugged, "I...I honestly don't."

"Say yes," Brittany begged, "Please Santana, just say yes." Santana hesitated as the waitress came and placed the drinks on their table before walking off to the next table, "San? Please, will...will you go out with me?" Santana smiled as her eyes filled with tears. Brittany reached across and took her hand, causing her to get goosebumps. "San?"

"Sure," Santana nodded and giggled, "Why not? Y...Yes Brittany, I...I will go out with you."


	7. Chapter 7

Noah screamed, Rosie cried and Santana stormed downstairs with Noah in her arms. He wasn't in the best of moods today and not only was she home alone, she wasn't feeling well and not just physically, mentally. Rosie jumped up and down, pouting as her mom saw to her twin brother. Usually, Rosie was pretty good at understanding that her brother needed more attention but today for some reason, she was getting upset.

"Mommy! Play dolls!" Rosie screamed in tears, "Play dolls!" Noah continued screaming as Santana sat him in his special chair with his car and his favourite teddy. She slowly rocked him back and forth and soothed him with his favourite song but he kept screaming, kicking his bare feet. Santana continued to sing and Noah chucked his toy train straight at her head. "Funny!" Rosie giggled.

"Noah, for goodness sake," Santana picked up the train and threw it into the toy-box, feeling very close to tears. The phone soon rang and she answered it to hear Quinn's voice on the other end. "Quinn?" She sniffed and ran a hand through her hair. Noah was still screaming.

"San, you alright?" Quinn asked, sensing that she was upset, "You sound like you've been crying, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied, "I'm alright."

"Is Noah kicking off again?" Quinn asked, hearing the screaming in the background.

"And Rosie," Santana whispered, "Don't worry, I've got it under control."

"What happened?" Quinn asked, "Come on San, you sound like you've been in tears." Santana sniffed again and tried to hold back her tears as she held a hand to her head. She soon felt sticky and removing her hand, saw that she was bleeding from where Noah had threw the train.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath.

"What?" Quinn asked, "Right San, I'm coming over okay?"

"No please don't," Santana begged her, "I'm fine Quinn, I have everything under control okay? I'm fine," she quickly said and hung up the phone before Quinn could worry anymore. Santana took a deep breath and walked into the living room again; Noah's screams beginning to really get inside her head. "Rosie, I want you to be a really big girl for me okay?" Rosie nodded. "Just go upstairs and get your pyjamas on and get yourself to bed alright?"

"But you always read me bedtime story," Rosie said with a sad look on her face.

"Not tonight pumpkin," Santana shook her head, "Mommy is very tired tonight, I'll see you in the morning though." Rosie grabbed her dolls and hung her head before climbing upstairs. Santana walked over to Noah and lifted him out of his chair, causing him to scream and kick harder. "Noah baby, please." She sat down with him but he screamed harder, causing himself to throw up onto the carpet. That just made him cry more. "Noah!" Santana placed him on the floor and went to try and clean it up but he shoved his whole fist in it and smeared it all over the couch. "NOAH!" Santana lost it. She grabbed hold of her son, sat him on the bottom stair and slapped him. Noah stopped crying and Santana looked up to see Rosie stood at the top of the stairs. She then turned to see Quinn standing in the doorway and she suddenly realised what she'd just done.

"Rosie, go back to bed sweetie," Quinn whispered in a gentle tone. Rosie stuck her thumb into her mouth and toddled back to the nursery. "Noah," Quinn ignored Santana and walked over to the little boy, "Shall Aunt Quinn put you to bed too?" She held out her hand and smiled. Noah hesitantly took it and let Quinn pick him up and carry him upstairs. Santana sighed deeply and went to grab the cleaning supplies to clean the living room carpet and couch. Quinn soon came back when she was on the floor cleaning.

"They in bed?" She asked.

"Yeah, I read them a story," Quinn said, "What happened?"

"Noah threw up everywhere and then decided to rub it all over the couch," she snapped.

"I'll clean that up," Quinn took over as Santana stood up and sat on the couch, "Why did you slap Noah?" Santana was silent, "San, he's two years old and he has autism. Why did you slap him?" She shrugged. Quinn finished cleaning and went to sit next to her. "You know, I was depressed after I gave Beth away."

"What?" Santana spat, "I am not depressed Quinn, what the hell? I've been looking after Noah and Rosie for two years now."

"Yeah but they're coming up for three and as Noah gets older, he gets worst and more violent. You can't tell me he isn't getting worse San."

"Yeah well I can handle it," Santana muttered under her breath.

"Look, you may not be depressed but you're struggling and I can see that. You were almost in tears on the phone and that scared me, I was really worried and thought that something terrible had happened."

"You have no right to come in here and tell me how to take care of my own children, you gave up your child alright? You don't need to try and take mine!"

"San, I'm trying to help," Quinn said, "Have you talked to anyone? Your mom, a doctor, Brittany? Brittany's your girlfriend now, she can help you."

"I don't need to talk to anyone," Santana said, "What I need is for you to just go home, what I need is for Rosie to try and get some attention from me and what I need is for Noah to stop kicking off every chance he gets. I don't need to talk to anyone."

"Alright," Quinn sighed and nodded, "I'll just go then, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, fine," Santana nodded back as Quinn stood up and left the house. As soon as she'd gone, Santana took the opportunity to just burst into tears and cry silently to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the twins third birthday and they'd hired out the choir room at school for the Saturday, seeing as Rosie and Noah loved it there so much. The entire glee club stood in the choir room decorating it whilst Quinn talked to the magician and helped him set up. It was all a complete surprise for Santana who hadn't arrived yet with the kids. Santana soon walked in with Noah in her arms, Rosie skipping along ahead in a pink tutu.

"Happy birthday kiddies!" Quinn squealed, hugging Rosie. "Santana, this is Kieran the magician."

"You lot have thought of everything," Santana laughed, putting her bag down, "The kids will love it, thank you."

"Rosie, are you going to sit with me princess?" Brittany asked, taking Rosie's hand and sitting her on the floor, "We're going to watch a magic show, we are." Santana smiled and sat down near Rosie with Noah on her lap.

"So, whose birthday is it today?" Kieran the magician asked. Noah just kicked his legs about but Rosie squealed, raising her hand.

"Sit still sweetheart," Santana told Noah but he continued screaming, now beginning to punch Santana. "Come on handsome," Santana stood up with him in her arms and picked up the bag before leaving the choir room. She sat him down on the floor of the corridor and emptied the bag of toys. "It's Thomas," she said, handing the screaming boy a Thomas the Tank Engine train. "What noise do trains make?"

"WHOO!" Noah squealed, snatching the train from his mom.

"Don't snatch," Santana scolded him, "You don't snatch, do you?" The door opened and Brittany walked out. "Hi Britt."

"Hi, why don't you go and spend some time with Rosie?" Brittany asked, "I can take care of him."

"Britt, I don't know," Santana shook her head as Noah sat on the floor playing with the toys and babbling to himself, "He's not in the greatest mood today."

"Come on, I can look after him," Brittany said, "Go and spend time with your daughter." Santana kissed Noah on the head before kissing and hugging Brittany and going back into the choir room. Rosie beamed when she saw her.

"Mommy!" Rosie yelled as Santana sat beside her.

"Noah?" Quinn asked in Santana's ear.

"Brittany's looking after him," Santana smiled, sitting Rosie on her lap and kissing her cheek. She then heard Noah scream from outside but as she stood to go and see to him, he began laughing.

"San relax," Quinn laughed, "I'm sure Brittany can handle him."

"Mommy," Rosie began patting Santanas arm, "Magic man want my help."

"Sorry," Santana apologised to the magician. "Go on then honey." Rosie got up and ran over to Kieran.

"How old are you today then Rosie?" He asked, kneeling to her level.

"Um..." Rosie began counting on her fingers. "Don't know."

"She's three," Santana giggled.

"Three?" Kieran gasped. "Wow, you are getting big. Would you like to help me do a bit of magic?" Rosie nodded, her curls bouncing up and down. "If you'd just like to hold my magic wand then," he handed it to her.

"Thanks for this," Santana whispered, turning to Quinn, "Rosie loves it."

"Has she had a good birthday so far?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, she's had dolls, pony toys, a new tutu, a comic book she wanted," Santana smiled, "Noah got cars mainly but I also brought him a teddy bear that he seems to love already. He didn't really open his presents though, just played with the paper after Rosie had opened them for him."

"Bless," Quinn smiled, "Shes a good sister to him."

"Yeah, she is."

"Mommy!" Rosie came and sat back down on the floor, "I helped and got this," she held up a packet of sweets and a balloon animal that had been made for her.

"Would the little guy like to help?" Kieran asked, obviously remembering Noah.

"You can try but he might not," Santana said and told Quinn to stay with Rosie before going to get Noah. He was playing and singing a song with Brittany. He wasn't exactly singing the words but he was doing the tune. "Hey handsome, wanna come with mommy and help do some magic? You like magic, don't you?" Noah allowed Santana to pick him up and carry him into the choir room. Brittany followed and watched.

"You must be Noah," Kieran said.

"Wave," Santana whispered to Noah who flapped his hand at the tall man. "Good boy, mommy help you yeah?" Santana took the wand and showed it to Noah. "A magic wand, wow."

"Can you say the magic word for me?" Kieran asked Noah.

"He doesn't speak," Santana informed him. Noah began kicking, wanting to go back to playing.

"Tell you what Noah, would you like a packet of sweets?" He asked.

"He can't!" Rosie squealed.

"Cant he have sweets?" Kieran asked and Santana shook her head. "How about just a balloon animal then?" Noah watched intensely as he made a kangaroo out of a balloon. He then grasped it in his hands and smiled.

"Aw, you like that don't you?" Santana asked and kissed his head. "Good boy."

"Hey," Finn tapped Quinn on the shoulder, "She's great with him, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded with a smile, "She is."


	9. Chapter 9

Santana sat down on the couch beside Brittany and rested her head against her chest. Brittany smiled and stroked at Santana's hair lovingly, resting her head on top of hers and sighing. It was eleven o'clock and both of the twins were in bed. Brittany was staying the night as Santana's mom was working late. The door soon creaked and Santana looked up to see Rosie standing in the doorway.

"What is it darling?" Santana asked as Rosie came over and sat on her lap, "Can't sleep?" Rosie shook her head, letting Santana stroke her hair. Brittany smiled as she watched mother and daughter. There was a loud thud and Noah entered the room, throwing his teddy bear onto the floor. "Here comes the other one," Santana laughed.

"I'll take care of Noah," Brittany smiled, "You spend some time with Rosie." She stood up and took Noah's hand, leading him up the stairs. The little boy screamed, not wanting to go back to bed. "Come on little man," Brittany said, lifting him into bed and picking up a storybook. She read it out loud to him, acting it out as she did so. It made him laugh and he soon fell back to sleep. When she got downstairs, Santana was getting Rosie some warm milk.

"She was thirsty," Santana said, "Is Noah in bed?"

"Yeah I read him a story," Brittany shrugged, looking down at Rosie who was sipping her milk, "He fell right asleep." Brittany walked over to a photo of Santana when she was younger. She was smiling and posing for the camera.

"I'll never get that figure back again," Santana laughed, hands on hips.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked. "You're gorgeous."

"Not since I got pregnant, now I'm the size of a bloody hippo."

"That's not true," Brittany told her, "I promise you."

"Thanks," Santana smiled at her and patted Rosie on the head as she finished her milk, "Come on then you, bed time." Rosie placed her plastic cup on the table and waved bye to Brittany before taking Santana's hand and going upstairs as told. Santana lifted her up and sat her in bed, kissing her head, "Would you like a story?"

"No thank you mommy," Rosie whispered and leaned up, kissing Santana's cheek, "I love you mommy, you're the bestest mommy in the world." Santana smiled, feeling tears in her eyes but hugged and kissed Rosie and tucked her into bed.

"Here's your dolly," Santana said, tucking Rosie's doll in beside her, "I will see you in the morning, have a good sleep." Rosie lie down and Santana kissed her and then walked over to Noah's bed, kissing him as well. He flinched in his sleep but didn't stir. Santana sighed deeply and switched off the light before leaving the nursery. Brittany was waiting outside for her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Brittany asked and placed an arm round her.

"Yeah," Santana sniffed and rubbed her eye, "At least I have one child who says they love me."

"Noah loves you," Brittany whispered but Santana shook her head, "Yes he does. Just because he can't say it, it doesn't mean that he doesn't love you."

"It's just hard, ya know?" Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"I know," Santana nodded in agreement, "I know it's hard, come here," Brittany wrapped her arms round Santana and hugged her tightly. "Let's go to bed, yeah?" Santana nodded and went with Brittany towards her bedroom. She grabbed some pyjamas and went into the bathroom to change, allowing Brittany to use her bedroom for changing. She soon came back and saw Brittany sitting on the bed in a pink, flowery nightgown.

"Hey," Brittany smiled, noticing that Santana was staring mainly at her chest, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Santana shook her head, "You...You just look amazing, that's all," Santana sat down on the bed beside Brittany and kissed her straight on the lips, "We should get to sleep."

"Are you tired?" Brittany whispered.

"Not really," she laughed, "You?" Brittany shook her head. "That makes two of us then," Santana said quietly and gave her another kiss. Santana then got into bed, Brittany getting in with her and snuggling up close against her. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I love you too," Brittany said, "You're a great mom to those kids."

"Do you think so?" Brittany nodded. "Thanks, you're good with them too you know?"

"Not as good as you," Brittany kissed her temple, "Come on, we should get to bed now yeah?" Santana nodded and shut her eyes, leaning in closer to Brittany and breathing in her smell. Brittany just stayed awake, watching as her girlfriend slept peacefully.


	10. Chapter 10

Noah had to go to a different pre-school to Rosie when he'd started walking, one that specialised in special needs children. Santana didn't mind it, she knew that it was best for him in some way. It was a Tuesday when Santana had got a call from Noah's school saying that it was closed. Her mom was at work so she had no choice but to take Noah to school with her.

"Honey," Santana cooed to the three year old, "Pre-school is closed for you today so you're going to be a good, grown-up boy and come to school with mommy."

"Me too!" Rosie squealed, bounding into the room.

"Sweetheart, your pre-school is open I'm afraid," Santana said, "We'll drop you off okay? Then mommy and Noah will come and pick you up later." Rosie nodded miserably and stormed off to get her shoes. Santana took Noah with her to drop Rosie off and then headed back home to get Noah ready, texting Brittany to say that she'll be arriving at school around lunch time. "Go and play sweetheart, mommy will get your lunch ready," Santana kissed him and found the teddy bear lunchbox that he had. He made some cheese sandwiches for him and poured some juice before putting in a bag of crisps, an apple and a couple of cookies for a treat.

When she'd gotten his lunch ready, she dressed Noah up warmly and held his hand as they walked out the house. Noah screamed as soon as Santana turned to lock the door.

"Noah, I'm here," Santana said, taking his hand again. "See? Come on baby, let's go."

* * *

"San's bringing Noah with her today," Brittany smiled as she walked with Quinn through the cafeteria, "The special pre-school that he goes to is closed for some reason and she has no one to look after him."

"Couldn't she have stayed home?" Quinn asked. "Not being funny but you know what Noah's like? Is it sensible to bring him here?"

"Don't say that," Brittany said, "You know what San's like with falling behind in work, she'd rather be at school so she knows what to do and stuff." Quinn just shrugged as they went to sit down at their usual lunch table. Santana soon came over, holding Noah's hand. "Hey San," Brittany waved.

"Hey guys," Santana lifted Noah up and placed him on the bench, opening his lunchbox for him. Noah didn't seem to be paying attention though. "Hey," She knelt down next to him, "You eat all this up like a good boy then mommy will give you a sticker okay?" Noah screamed, obviously understanding the word sticker. Santana kissed him and handed a sandwich to him before sitting down.

"Are you not eating?" Quinn asked her.

"No, I had a big breakfast," she sighed and glanced towards her son, "he's adorable, isn't he?"

"So, why is his pre-school closed?" Brittany asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Santana shrugged, "But Rosie has gone off to pre-school in a grumpy mood because Noah is spending the day with me."

"Bless her," Quinn giggled. Noah screamed and hit Santana's arm with his drink bottle, wanting her to open it.

"Noah, that's bad," Santana said, "How do we ask for things in a nice way?" Noah thought for a second before signing the word that he'd learnt for please. "Good boy," Santana praised, opening his drink for him, "Good boy."

"You're really good with him," Quinn said.

"Thanks," Santana blushed as Noah ate his lunch in silence. He was only halfway through his sandwiches when he stopped eating and lifted his arms up to Santana, "Come here handsome," Santana smiled and lifted him up, tickling his chin, "Who's mommy's best boy then?"

"Is he getting any better at all?" Quinn asked.

"Not really," Santana said, sitting Noah on his lap, "He's understanding things like earlier when I asked him how to ask for something, I mean he's getting better with that and he can walk now which is good. He still can't talk and he still hits me sometimes."

"He'll get better," Quinn told her, "I'm sure."

"Yeah," Santana whispered and kissed Noah's head, "Mommy loves you."


	11. Epilogue

**I hope you guys all enjoy the last chapter :)**

"So, how's Noah's new therapy going?" Quinn asked as she and Santana sat on a picnic blanket in the middle of the park by the tree. Brittany was over at the swings, playing with Noah who was now eight and having a blast with his new mommy. He'd improved over the years, what with his new therapy and everything but there were still times when he kicked off.

"It's great," Santana smiled proudly, "I feel like he has really improved since he's started going."

"I have noticed a change in him," Quinn said.

"Mom," Rosie said as she walked over holding onto her little sister's hand. Zoe was three and she and Rosie were pretty close as siblings. "Zoe fell over." Zoe was crying and rubbing at her watery eyes with her tiny fist.

"Oh sweetheart, come over here," Santana held her arms out and Zoe fell into them, climbing onto her lap, "Feel better after a mommy cuddle?" Santana cooed and Zoe nodded, sprawling herself across Santana's lap wearily. Brittany then walked over, holding Noah's hand. Fascinated that Zoe seemed upset, he reached out and tried to grab her.

"Noah, what have we said about that?" Brittany asked, pulling him back, "Zoe is feeling sad so she doesn't want to be touched, alright?"

"Want Noah!" Zoe squealed, holding her arms out. Noah grinned proudly, hugging his baby sister tightly and stroking the back of her head. It was quite hard but Zoe didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Mommy!" Quinn's six year old daughter Alice then raced over at full speed, throwing herself onto Quinn, "I was playing with Noah."

"That's nice baby, was big boy Noah looking after you?" Quinn asked, stroking at Alice's blonde curls. She nodded, her curls bouncing up and down on her head. "Yeah, you like Noah don't you?"

"He's my boyfriend," Alice said, grinning a toothy grin at Noah.

"Oh Alice, I don't think you want to date my handsome prince," Santana said, "He's mine, aren't you baby?" Noah pounced violently on Santana. Santana pretended to be hurt but tickled him jokingly. He squealed with laughter.

"He's more touchy now as well," Quinn said, "He hugs people more, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I thought that he'd get worst as he gets older but he seems to have gotten better really," Santana smiled, stroking Noah's soft hair, "You're a good boy, aren't you?"

"Good boy!" Noah repeated, in a squeaky, high pitched voice. "Mama!"

"Yes honey?" Santana asked.

"Mama!" Noah repeated without looking at Santana. "I love you."

"And I love you too," Santana said with tears in her eyes. She then placed an arm round Rosie and Zoe before kissing Brittany on the lips, "All of you."

**The end. I hope you liked it guys :) **


End file.
